


I Should Have Seen It Coming

by KaedeRavensdale



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Code: Red, M/M, Sad, otp prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 08:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10918083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaedeRavensdale/pseuds/KaedeRavensdale
Summary: ‘I’m sorry, Harry. I should have seen it coming.’





	I Should Have Seen It Coming

‘It’s our anniversary today.’ Tom Riddle’s eyes laid heavy on the calendar’s circled date over the top of the rim of his mug as he calmly sipped black coffee. ‘Ten years, love. Hard to believe. I’ll visit you later. Bring flowers. We’ll have one of those picnics that I know you love.’

But first it was time for him to repeat what had been his yearly ritual for the better part of the past four years. Going through their album to remember their most poignant moments together. Then putting together a basket of his favorite foods and purchasing a posy of his favorite flowers and heading out to meet him. The love of his life. Harry Potter.

Tom washed out his cup and set it in the sink before striding into the sitting room, removing the hallowed leather tome from its place of honor on the mantle and settling himself on the fine claw foot couch before laying it in his lap. Running the pads of long fingers over the smooth, well cared for cover before flipping it open. Smiling down at the photographs within.

 

 

Clutching a cup of spiced cider and bundled in layers upon layers of heavy clothing Harry pressed himself closer against Tom’s chest. The brunet chuckled, wrapping his arms around the smaller male’s waist and propping his chin on top of his head.

“It’s freezing out here, Tom.” His breath rose in a silver puff. “My nose is bitten red and I feel like my fingers are going to fall off.”

“I told you to bring gloves with you; Alaska is rather known for being cold. Do you want to go in?” Harry shook his head stubbornly. “Oh? But I thought you were cold love.”

“I am, but the Aurora Borealis is too pretty to leave so soon and we’re headed back to London in a couple of hours! I don’t want to miss it Tom.”

“Then we won’t. Give me your hands doll.” Harry set aside the cup of cider and surrendered his hands to Tom; the brunet cupped them in his own between his woolen gloves and breathed on them.

Harry fidgeted. “That burns!”

“You’re near frostbitten. Did you expect anything else?”

“I suppose not.”

They sat there like that on the hood of the rented Jeep for the rest of the night, watching the Northern Lights go by.

 

 

“Come in, Tom.”

“No.”

“Tom!”

 “No, Harry.”

“Thomas Marvolo Riddle, come in here with me now; someone’s got to play with me!”

“N-!” His reply was cut off by a wave of chlorinated water which, thankfully, missed the book that he’d been reading. Setting it aside taking off his sunglasses and shaking out his now dripping hair Tom rose off the reclining pool chair with gleaming eyes set on the raven. “You, Potter, are _for it now_!”

All but wailing with laughter Harry bolted into deeper water, the brunet taking a swan dive into the pool to race after him.

 

 

“Another promotion. Again. I…Tom, that’s really very impressive.” The restaurant was dimly lit by tea candles floating in rose water, the tables draped in crisp white cloth. The place was new. Five stars. Would normally take years to get a reservation to. Only the best for Tom Riddle and his beloved. “Truly. I’m proud of you. I know that you work hard for this.”

“I do work hard for this, Harry, but it’s you that drives me to. The want to provide for you. To give you a happy life but…I’m concerned for you.” Large warm hands enclosed smaller ones. Lithe thumbs rubbed soothing circles into muscle and skin. “Being CEO…it would mean that I’d be busier than ever before. That I wouldn’t be able to come home to you as much. And I know that you get lonely, Harry. So if-.”

“No, Tom.” Harry took one of his hands in both of his own to stop him from pulling away. “Don’t turn it down for me. I know that that position is the one that you have always wanted. And I know that you love me. I’ll be fine.”

 

 

There’d been something off about his smile that day. He’d dismissed it, then, but now he wished he hadn’t. Maybe then…maybe then things would be different. Maybe then he’d be holding his beloved instead of the laminated suicide note kept paper clipped into the book’s final page.

‘I’m sorry, Harry. I should have seen it coming.’


End file.
